


I Love You

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [12]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Persephone has been cornered in an intervention gone wrong with her mother, room mate, and her callous brother who does not understand consent.  Fighting through her emotions, she does the only thing left within her power, and calls for aid with two pats to the ground.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> content warning:  
some violence, though not graphic. however a previous reader was a bit squeamish at the mention of blood play, so just a minor warning that ichor and satyr blood is present in this piece. 
> 
> and, because i know you want it;  
**strong sexual content within.** read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.

“Pl-please—spare my life, King Hades!!” Maron sputtered. “I will… do… _anything_!” 

Hades held the satyr’s throat in his hand, squeezing the very life from him. He stood next to Hecate as she gently touched his hand, to soften his anger at the revelation of his true feelings for Persephone. His body was still alternating between his shadow terror demon form and his Godly rage form; his skin appeared as an ombre of jet-black nothingness, and a cerulean splash of intergalactic beauty, dusted with stars that sparkled like diamonds amidst the astronomical spectacle that his Godly rage form was. 

Yet as Hecate’s hand grazed his own, a slight bit of color returned to his eyes. The sclera’s remained dark as obsidian, but his pupils regained a soft, blue hue. 

“Aidoneus?” Hecate questioned. “She’s the love of your life?”

Hades’ attention was disrupted as his gaze darted to the ceiling. He immediately released Maron’s throat as a brief look of fear washed over his face.

“I’ve been summoned,” he said hurriedly. _“Something’s wrong with Persephone!”_

A bolt of lightning flashed, and with remnants of black and blue wispy fog, Hades disappeared. Every field of the territory was brightly lit once again.

Maron snorted and gasped for his air as he struggled to breathe freely once again. Hecate resumed her seat in the chair next to him, as his eyes locked with hers.

“Well well,” she started. “It looks as if the King has more pressing matters to attend to than rendering justice to a criminal such as yourself, sweet Maron.” 

He gave a sigh of relief, until Hecate bared her claws. The claws gave a sharp shriek, almost as if she were arming herself with blades.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t get to play around a little bit, honey.”

Maron’s face twisted in fear as he let loose a blood curdling scream of terror. 

Hecate grinned; her eyes transforming from their golden haze of fright to a horrifying bloody red as she dug her claws into the poor satyr’s flesh.

“You were _probably_ better off with the furies,” she whispered in a haunting voice, as blood began to drip down her fingers…

*

“Why are you sitting on the floor like an insolent child?” Demeter scathed. 

Persephone’s face was dark as she sat quietly, averting her mother’s harsh tone. She continued to wipe her tears gently, still withholding her fury. Her red crown of thorns had created a small barricade of long, prickly, burgundy vines between she and the others.

“You really don’t know the legend?” Apollo laughed, struggling to his feet. 

Demeter turned angrily towards the violet sun god. “What are you talking about?” she snapped. 

Apollo sang in an eerie, almost ghoulish sing-song voice. 

_“Two pats to the ground, and the unseen one can be found…” _

“That’s folklore… the mortals would tell their children to keep them behaved. There’s never been any merit-”

Much to her disbelief, the lighting in Artemis’ apartment began to flicker, as a blue and black stream of smoke began to waft through the area. Twisting and darting back and forth, the multicolored mist began to billow and grow as it examined each of the Gods that were present, until finally encircling Persephone, as it navigated through her fortress of thorns. With a bright array of luminosity, Hades appeared, still in his Godly rage form, as his hands clutched Persephone’s hand daintily, kneeling next to her. Never seeing Hades in this form before, Persephone looked quizzically at the King, trying to decipher if the man she adored was somewhere within the ghastly specter that sat next to her. 

“I **told** you that he was a demon!” Demeter yelled frantically.

Persephone didn’t hear her. She was enchanted by the figure before her. Slowly, dark obsidian eyes began to show hints of navy, matching that of the depths of the galactic tone he had throughout his body. Persephone reached to cup his chin, eliciting a soft blue glow that shined from touching his skin, with stars strewn about as if they were freckles. A matching pink glow appeared as she intertwined her fingers through his own, creating a lilac colored flame that burned from their embrace. His reaction to her caress was precisely the affirmation that she needed to understand that he was, indeed, her lover; regardless of his appearance. A brief exchange of memories transpired, allowing Hades to see and feel all the emotion Persephone had been battling during the so-called intervention. As her hurt was transferred to him, his eyes welled up with tears, and he pulled Persephone into his arms almost immediately. 

“Have you been harmed?” Hades asked softly. She looked up at his eyes that peered down in anguish; a combination of pain, rage, and sorrow. She broke their embrace briefly to wipe his tears with her thumbs. He gently caressed her skin, and his touches upon her shoulders illuminated a bright blue against her fuchsia dermis. His voice was still mangled, but Persephone could discern a familiarity to it that reassured her Hades was somewhere in that galactic mass of stars and fury. His hair floated gently in the air, as the usual notes of silver and platinum blended into a grandiose night sky.

“I’ll be fine now that you’re here, Aidoneus,” she whimpered into his shoulder, as he gathered her into his arms once again.

“Did anyone touch you?!” Hades stroked her hair softly, as her magenta locks surrounded the two of them in a soft pile of her tresses.

“It doesn’t matter, my love.”

“Yes, it does. Who touched you?!” 

“I did,” Apollo whispered.

Hades withdrew once again, and the brightness suddenly changed in the living room, becoming dark and haunting. Apollo’s body then began to levitate as he struggled to breathe once again. 

_“I never liked you anyway,”_ Hades snarled.

Apollo chuckled. His eyes shined gold as he tried to fight off Hades dark power. 

“You won’t get the best of me today, old man.”

“You dared to harm her?!” Hades bellowed.

“I did not **harm** her! I just touched her shoulder!”

Immediately, a slicing sound hissed through the air. Ichor then dribbled down Apollo’s arm.

“And now I’ve touched your shoulder, little sun God…” Hades began to laugh maniacally. 

Wincing in pain, Apollo grabbed his open wound; instantly, another stab came to his opposite arm, eliciting a yell of hurt. 

“**Damn** you!” he barked.

As Apollo’s body began to levitate higher in the air, the darkness in the vicinity then retracted from the corners and walls, surrounding Apollo’s body. Cut after cut crossed his skin, causing a golden, bloody mess as he gasped for air. Wind blew about in the confined space, knocking over various pieces of furniture. 

“Hades, please!” Artemis begged. _“He has apologized for his actions!”_ She raised her arrow of amethyst flames, but the wind was too strong and soon extinguished it. 

“Have ye naught concern for his well-being, demon?” Demeter cried, protecting herself with a shield of white radiance that illuminated only her enclosure.

“Apologized for his actions?” Hades roared. “The **best** apology will be his lifeless corpse floating in the river Styx!!! _He will pay for his assault upon the woman I love!”_

“Hades?” Persephone whispered. “Do you really…. Do you…. Do you really **love** me?” 

Suddenly, the darkness that surrounded Apollo’s body dematerialized, as he fell to the ground. Artemis leapt to her brother’s side. He held a hand up to have her keep her distance, while he struggled to stand to his feet. Wincing in pain, his eyes had an amber haze to them as he collapsed from his injuries. The wind that howled through the living room ceased, and the lighting returned to normal. A shadow then zipped across the floor, appearing next to Persephone. She turned her head in its direction, as it began to change and morph into Hades, in his usual form. He wore a black suit, with a black button up shirt underneath, adorned by a magenta bow tie. His crown was hovering above his silver tresses, which had grown down to his lower back; a result of the various transformations that he had taken during the evening. His eyes were no longer the deep void of darkness, but their usual navy-blue hue; however, tears spilled from them as he looked lovingly at Persephone. Taking her hands into his own, he pulled her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. 

“_I love you_, with every fiber of my being, Persephone,” he said gently. “I haven’t been the same since you’ve walked into my life; you’ve changed me. You make me so happy; the underworld is not a happy place, but when you’re there, I can’t stop smiling. I actually don’t know if I knew what being happy was, until I met you. You are my waking thought, and my midnight’s dream. Never in my two thousand years in this realm would I ever have imagined that I deserved a Goddess like you; that I deserved to feel my heart jump from its cavity within my chest because you looked in my direction. I’m here now, because I love you, from the depths of Tartarus to the skies of Olympus… I was frantic that something may have happened to you. I can’t imagine my life without you, Sweetness. I’ve told you before, and I will tell you again; you are the woman of my dreams.”

Persephone’s barricade of thorns fell, turning into hundreds of baby blue flower petals that floated gently in the air. Tears appeared in her eyes as she crashed into Hades arms, clutching him tightly as she wept softly. He leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head as she sobbed into his chest, causing a blue flower crown to appear instantaneously. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ears. Tepidly, he cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, to lift her head from his chest. Wiping her tears, as well as his own, Hades smiled at Persephone. 

“I love you too, Aidoneus,” she whispered. Her pink eyes twinkled as she grinned.

**“I forbid this!”** Demeter howled. She then conjured white dazzling rays and hurled them at Hades as if they were spears.

Pulling Persephone behind him, his bident appeared mid-air, as he clutched it and thwarted the attack. 

“You would **hurt** him?!” Persephone screeched. 

“_Look_ at what he’s done to Apollo!”

“He protected me! What’s the harm in that!?”

“He needs to be _punished_ for his actions!”

“And what of your own actions, mother? I am not a child anymore; I can make my own decisions! Apollo challenged me; what else was I to do but defend myself? I **said** to leave me alone and he didn’t listen. That’s a punishable offense as well!”

Demeter remained silent.

“He **needs** to learn consent! Artemis, you know that I care for you, but your brother is _not_ a good man. ‘No’ means ‘no.’”

Artemis looked wistfully at her brother, who was stoic as he healed his wounds. 

“How can a Goddess like you co-exist with a demon—”

“Do **not** speak negatively of the man that I love, **EVER** again.”

Red thorns protruded from within the blue flowers that adorned Persephone’s hair.

“Persephone,” Hades intruded. “I love you, but…. Let’s do this amicably.”

“Hades?” she said softly.

“Yes, my love?” 

“Take me home.”

“…. Are you sure, Sweetness?”

Persephone looked at him with blood red eyes. Hades gasped softly.

_“I can’t stand to be here any longer,”_ she said scathingly.

Hades picked Persephone up into his arms, as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck for support. 

“Demeter: I _will_ take care of her. **You have my solemn vow**.”

His eyes glimmered bright white as wisps of gray vapor encircled his feet. The two then dissolved in a cloud of blue and black smoke.

“How many other women have you preyed upon, brother?” Artemis asked angrily. 

Apollo remained silent.

“You **absolutely** disgust me, Apollo.” She stood up from his side and began to clean. Turning around, she noticed that Demeter had already vanished as well. 

“I’m sorry,” Apollo muttered.

“Yeah…. Yeah, you _are_ sorry,” Artemis murmured.

*

Persephone clung to Hades as he raced through the air, with tails of white incandescence trailing from his feet. Closing her eyes, she nestled her head against his collar as he darted through the skies of the realms. Feeling her uneasiness, Hades flew faster than he had before, as he wanted to get Persephone home safely. 

Before she could realize it, they had stopped moving. She opened her eyes to see that they were standing in Hades garage. 

“Welcome home, my love,” he said softly. 

“Oh Aidoneus,” she cried. “Thank you.” 

“No thanks are necessary. Really, **I** should be thanking you for allowing me to support you. I’m not really in the line of business for protection down here, since everyone is usually dead… but, I will gladly lay my soul on the line for you.”

“You are so romantic,” she laughed. 

“I suppose that’s what happens when you’re in love.”

He set Persephone down on her feet, and she kissed him gently.

“I do love you, Hades. You went through all of that trouble, for me.”

“I mean, it’s all in a day’s work,” he chuckled.

“You are so powerful; I had no idea that you could change forms like that!”

“Wait—I’m powerful? Have you looked at yourself, Persephone! You are absolutely terrifying! You’re so _sexy_ when you’re angry.”

Persephone arched an eyebrow as a naughty gleam sparkled in her eye.

“I’m not sexy any other time?” she asked haughtily, as she played in Hades long, silver locks.

“Make no mistake… you are sexy all the time. You are beautiful, enchanting, ravishing, delicious...”

He nibbled her bottom lip as he scooped her into his arms. 

“I’ve missed you,” he said breathlessly. “It’s been _too_ long since I have been able to touch you…”

He dragged his tongue down her neck to the tops of her breasts. Once there, he nibbled at her flesh. Persephone let out a small moan once, and Hades bit her harder, as he took more of her skin and breast in his mouth, beginning to lick and suck at it. As she looked down, his eyes had that tell-tale familiar flush of scarlet. Looking up at her, Hades then picked Persephone up by her thighs and slammed her body down on the hood of his sports car. He yanked at the waistband of her sweats and pulled her pants down over her knees and ankles in one fluid motion.

“Gaia, you’re not wearing any panties? You are so good to me!!”

Immediately, he dove between her legs and licked at her pussy, which trembled with the touch of his tongue. He buried his face as deeply as he could while dancing his tongue up and down between the folds of her hot snatch and her sensitive clitoris. Moaning in pleasure, Persephone arched her back and bucked against his wet mouth as he drank the orgasm she soon offered. 

“Gods!” she screamed. 

“There’s only one you need to worry about right now,” Hades said devilishly. He stood to his feet, marveling at her trembling body on the front of his vehicle. Her long, magenta locks were strewn about his windshield as her chest heaved up and down, still trying to gather her breath from the vigorous climax she just had. Her juices dripped from between her legs, down the body of the car towards the radiator, and Hades touched them gently, lubricating his fingertips with the fluids as he gave a chef’s kiss to his lover.

“Please, fuck me.”

“What was that, sweetness?”

“I need you, to **Fuck** Me.”

Hades gave a debonair smile. 

_“With pleasure,”_ he said assuredly.

He began to unbuckle his pants, releasing his steel blue cock that jumped with arousal. Hard and swollen, drops of pre-cum were already visible at the head of his dick, as he let his slacks drop to his knees. Before he had a chance to compose himself, Persephone sat up on the hood of the car and took his dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. 

**_“FUCCCCCCKKKK,”_** he hissed from behind clenched teeth. 

She bobbed her head up and down his shaft as Hades stood still, trying to maintain his composure. But that hot, naughty mouth of hers was beginning to get the best of him as it had before. His muscles tensed as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his dick, and Hades pumped in and out of her grasp for a moment. 

Pushing her head away, he pushed her body back to the hood of the car. 

“Not yet, Kitten. You asked me to fuck you, and fuck you, I shall.”

Climbing on top of her, Hades inserted his throbbing cock into Persephone’s quivering pussy. Taking a handful of hair at the nape of her neck, he pulled it taut as he crashed his hips into hers, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape from her lips. 

Resting his head upon her shoulder, he thrusted slowly in and out of her snatch as he moaned into her skin. Fates she always felt so good. 

“Fuck me Harder, _please_,” she whimpered.

“Not y.... not… not yet, sweetness…. Shit… I …. _Let me feel you…”_

He kept a slow and steady rhythm of thrusts as Persephone’s pussy trembled with yet another orgasm. Juices spurted from between her legs, as the motions of his cock moving in and out of her hot cunt sounded like a spoon stirring a hearty bowl of tzatziki. 

Letting go of his grip in her hair, Hades moved his hand to Persephone’s hip, where it connected to her bountiful asscheeks. Gripping it, he thrusted deeply into her as far as he could and moved his hips in a circular motion. 

“**_FATES ALIVE_**! HADES! GODS I’M… CUMMING!”

At her moans, Hades gave in and began to fuck her more earnestly. As his hips slapped against hers, to his surprise, she reached up and grabbed a handful of his platinum locks and pulled them.

“I … **said**…. Fuck…. _Me_…. **_HARDER_**.”

Eliciting a moan of his own, Hades obliged his lover’s demand and unleashed a barrage of power thrusts into the hilt of her pussy. Wrapping her legs around his back, Persephone began to scream in his ear as she maintained a hold to his long flowing hair. Meeting her lips, he kissed her as he fucked her harder, almost denting the hood of his car. Their lips locked as tongues swirled and his pace of breathing increased. 

“You feel… so good… inside me,” she moaned.

“Gods yes,” he whispered.

Relentlessly, he continued his dick’s assault upon her pussy as he caressed her skin, needing to feel every part of her that he was able in that moment. 

He could feel the pressure building up in his dick once again as his own climax was impending.

“Sweetness I’m-- …. **Fuck**…. I’m… **I’m** …. _I’m gonna cum_.”

“Cum inside me, Hades! **_Please_**! I want you to!”

Pulling him into another kiss, Hades gripped Persephone’s hips so hard his nails practically dug into her skin. He groaned into her mouth as she nibbled his bottom lip. Pulling her body towards him as he thrusted, he spewed his load inside of her slick, hot walls, that drained every bit of essence from his body. As he gave his final pumps of fury, Persephone quaked within his grasp as yet another orgasm rolled through her body.

“**DAMNNNN**… **_FUCK_**!” Hades yelled. He collapsed on top of Persephone, gently stroking her hair as they both struggled to catch their breath.

“I love you,” Persephone said.

“I love _you_, Sweetness. Your mother says that… I’m a demon but… I’m pretty sure you might be a succubus.”

The two laughed.

“Persephone,” Hades said softly, raising up to look at her in her eyes.

“Yes?”  
“Do you remember what you said to me, before we made love for the first time?”

“Remind me.”

“You said, ‘if you want me, then take me. I’ll happily be yours.’ Do you remember that?”

“I do.”

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ears, Hades looked lovingly at the pink beauty within his arms.

“I just want you to know, Goddess of Spring, that you have indeed, been taken. And you very much, are mine.”

Persephone grinned. Hades then had a look of fear that came over his face.

“That is… oh no, I’m sorry,” he choked. “I know you said to but… I should still ask.”

“Ask me what?” she said quizzically. “What’s wrong?”  
“Will you be mine, Persephone? Will you … will you be …. With me? Formally? In a relationship?”

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Tzatziki: cucumber yogurt sauce. Great with dolma (stuffed grape leaves.)  
My heathen ass was going for the metaphorical comparison of, “You know the pussy is good when it sounds like you’re stirring mac n cheese.” But that’s not inherently Greek, so that’s why Persephone’s pussy is so good, it sounds like you’re stirring tzatziki. 
> 
> This was a long one again. Thank you for your patience as I got it created. I had a bit of writer’s block and I want to give a big thanks to all the discord fanfic family for their awesome suggestions on how to overcome. (specifically Swoonie, Artemis, Hera, Alulah, Jessy, DarkPastels, 6ftBelow, Spooks and Julia B.)  
a phenomenal thanks as always to my Red for her beta reads, suggestions, and affirmations. i wouldn't be here without you, baby. ♥
> 
> More drama and more smut will be on the way! be sure to click on my username above and subscribe from my main works page to keep up with everything that I write! thank you as always for for the hits, kudos, and comments.


End file.
